The Restaurant Rendezvous
by DolfynRider
Summary: What happens when Sophie and Parker meet 3 strangers?


**The Restaurant Rendezvous **

**© July 2009 - DolfynRider**

**TITLE:** The Restaurant Rendezvous

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker...and more!

**SUMMARY: **What happens when 5 women eat out?

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in the Leverage-verse except the stories that I write.

CHAPTER 1

"So...are we going to Pepe's tonight?" Sophie asked, glancing up from her paperwork as Parker entered her office.

"That's where we always go after a job well done," Parker commented, sitting down on her desk to wait. "Besides, I'm not in the mood for Mexican tonight."

"You pick, then," Sophie told her, double checking that everything was in order, then moving to the main office's file cabinet to tuck it away neatly in its proper place.

Parker got up and followed her out, "Let's hit Rose's Eatery," she said happily, eyes shining. She loved burgers, didn't matter from where or what was on them, but Rose's was the best.

Sophie reluctantly agreed. Not that Rose's Eatery was horrible, they made a killer burgers, but after a hard job like they'd had this week, she preferred somewhere with a bit more...something.

Rose's Eatery was pretty much a bar that served food, more as an afterthought, so the patrons wouldn't get too drunk too quickly. The bar itself was massive, holding every type of alcoholic beverage known to mankind, but the kitchen was tiny, and they often had to wait at least an hour to be served.

*****

They arrived only half an hour later and the place was packed, as usual. They told the host there was only 2 of them and Sophie flirted a bit to see if they couldn't sit them somewhere immediately, but was turned down.

Parker could tell Sophie wasn't pleased, but they grabbed a seat on a bench in the entryway to wait for an open space.

The host was soon back and Sophie smiled "See what flirting can get you?" she whispered to Parker.

"We still don't have a table for the two of you, however, there is a table of 6 taken up only by 3 women, they just got seated when you came in and they offered you a place at their table if you want it," the host explained quickly.

Parker rubbed her stomach, "I'm _starving_, let's do it, please Sophie?" she begged.

Sophie agreed and soon there were introductions all around.

Kimeka was married, and currently a stay-at-home mom until her youngest started school, she was from Lima, Ohio. She was the oldest of the bunch, and Sophie thought for a moment she was actually the mother of the two young women with her. Megan was a sportscaster from Marietta, Georgia. Mindy was a bit more elusive, only saying she was on vacation from work and that she was from Menifee, California.

"So, how'd you all end up out here together?" Sophie asked them.

"We all met online and decided that since we all had some time off from our busy schedules that we'd try to stage a real life get together. See how we really clicked." Kimeka told them.

"We've been having a blast!" Megan informed them, "It's been so great."

Mindy chimed in then, she was a bit more shy than the other two, "They're a bit more...outgoing...than I am, but yeah, we've been having a hell of a time. I just wish we could all stay a bit longer," she said quietly.

Though sitting with the women was Parker's idea, she wasn't saying much, and was suddenly excusing herself to go to the bathroom, and dragging Sophie along with her, "We're women, you guys know it's what we do. We'll be right back," she said, shoving the tall blond ahead of her and practically running for the bathroom.

*****

"What was that all about?" Sophie asked, once they were in the loo.

"Do you thing!" Parker told her.

"What 'thing' are you talking about?" Sophie asked her.

"You read people for a living! I'm getting a really odd feeling about them," Parker told her, "But my feelings are usually wrong and I've never been much good at the whole 'body language' thing."

"So, you want me to find out if they plan on...on...what, exactly?" Sophie asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know," Parker admitted. "Haven't you had a weird feeling since we sat down?"

"No...hey, should I call Hardison and Eliot?" Sophie questioned.

"What could they do?" Parker asked.

"They all met _online_, Parker," Sophie looked at her, "and Eliot can beat the crap out of anyone."

"Sophie, you know I can take care of us if something like _that_ were to happen, and I don't think Eliot would feel right beating up on women," Parker told her, "Though as long as you do your thing, well...we can excuse ourselves and come back in here when you're done...if you're done...do you ever 'get done' doing something like that?" Parker asked her, now curious.

"Yes, you do, once I figure out their intentions, I'll tell you 'loo break' and we come back in here, got it?" Sophie asked, making her way to the door.

"Okay, let's go, but get Eliot & Hardison on speed dial, just in case," Parker said, and they headed back to the table.

*****

"What do you think? They discussing us?" Mindy asked.

"Ohhh yeah," Megan told her.

"I have a feeling about them...I don't know how to explain it but," Kimeka sighed, "it's not a good feeling."

"So it's a bad feeling?" Mindy asked.

"No, not really 'bad', but not exactly 'good', either." Kimeka tried to explain.

"But ya gotta admit, that brunette's hot!" Mindy chimed in.

The other two nodded vigorously.

"Hey, the blond ain't exactly ugly!" Megan added.

"That's true, too." Kimeka agreed, smiling.

"Okay, so they're discussing us, what more can we say about them?" Megan asked.

"That brunette has the best legs I've ever seen...?" Mindy half-stated, half-asked.

"And killer eyes," Kimeka added.

"Did you guys see her neck? Certifiably bite-able!" Megan pipped in.

"Guys! Act natural, they're coming ba...holy hell, she does have nice legs," Kimeka commented, now noticing the short, tight skirt the one who introduced herself as "Sophie" was wearing.

"The blond has nice tits...tiny, but firm," Megan said.

They were all trying not to laugh as the two walked up to them.

*****

A couple hours later, after they'd all eaten and had quite a few drinks, mingled with quite a few looks sneaking around the table, Sophie suddenly stood up, "Loo break!" she called.

Parker, engrossed in a conversation with Megan, didn't even hear her.

Sophie cleared her throat, turning towards Parker, "I said, LOO BREAK...NOW!"

"What? Ohh, right behind ya," Parker said, getting up.

"Wonder what that's about now?" Kimeka asked.

"Time will tell, maybe," Megan said.

The women continued a conversation about the night before in the absence of Sophie and Parker.

*****

Minutes later, the two were back.

"We have to get going, let some other poor hungry folks eat. Would you guys like to join us?" Sophie asked.

The three women looked at each other but it was decided as soon as Sophie said it. "Sure" all three chorused.

*****

The three took the two to their car, since they had parked closer. They backed out a bit to give Sophie room and followed them around the city, the three marveling at sites they passed, as well as discussing a game plan.

"So, what do you think? They're thinking what we're thinking?" Megan asked.

"I'd be willing to bet on it," Kimeka said.

"No way! You're on!" Mindy told them. "Does $50 sound good?"

"I'm in! I got $50 saying NO!" Megan sided with Mindy.

"And I can't wait to collect $100!" Kimeka joked.

"Whoa!" Megan let out, upon pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"I feel a bit under-dressed," Mindy said, seeing how glamorous the hotel was.

"I wish they would have told us where they were staying!" Kimeka commented, looking down at her jean shorts and tank top. "At least you two look better than me!"


End file.
